


A bath, A trim, And a phone number

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint take Dolly to the groomers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bath, A trim, And a phone number

Clint stared at the logo on the door, Dolly sitting on the ground by his feet, purple leash grasped in his hand. Phil was busy talking on his cell phone, standing beside the car, sunglasses perched on his nose, looking every bit the competent secret agent Clint had fallen in love with.

"Maybe we should just groom you ourselves" Clint said, looking down at Dolly who tilted her head to the side, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

"They're not going to hurt her. They know what they're doing, don't worry. This place has some of the best reviews, I wouldn't take her anywhere without doing my research first" Phil told him, when he was standing next to him.

"They aren't going to make her look stupid are they?" Clint asked, once again looking towards the doors of the building. Clint re read the name once again "Rose's Doggy Salon and Day Spa" written in curving pink letters on the white sign with a rose adorning each corner. 

"No, they'll ask what we want done" Phil assured him, leading the younger man into the building. A young woman was sitting behind the counter at the entrance, wearing a pink shirt with the salons logo on the left breast pocket and a white skirt. Her bleached blond hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a sparkly rose clip holding back her bangs on either side. She smiled when they walked in, pink shiny lips exposing bright white teeth. Clint read the tag clipped to her shirt that said her name was Ashley, as she grabbed a pink pen with feathers on top from the penholder on the counter.

"Hello and Welcome to Rose's Doggy Salon and Day Spa how can I help you today?" she asked sweetly, voice bubbly and perky.

"We have an appointment for two o'clock" Phil replied, taking Dolly's leash from Clint and walking up to the counter.

"Oh, of course. Name?" Ashley asked, opening the black book on top of the counter.

"Dolly Barton" Phil replied, Ashley nodded and flipped through the book looking for the name.

"I have it right here. Do you mind answering a few questions first?" Ashley asked.

"No" Phil replied and Ashley smiled again.

"Breed?" was the first question.

"Flat-coated retriever" Phil replied, Ashley nodding and writing it down.

"Age" was the second question.

"Around a year old" Phil answered, receiving another nod.

"Any allergies?" Was the third question.

"No" Phil replied.

"Gender?" Was the fourth question.

"Female" Phil replied.

"Does she bite or snap during bathing?" Was the fifth question.

"No, she's a very good dog" Phil assured.

"Wonderful, I'll just get the groomer for you" she smiled again, and stood up, she eyed Clint before walking off, a pronounced sway to her hips.

"She likes you" Phil told Clint when she was out of earshot.

"I noticed" Clint replied. 

"She kept looking at you when we were talking" Phil told him, corner of his mouth turning up.

"Shut up" Clint said, smiling affectionately at the older man. Ashley returned a few seconds later, followed by a tall man with brown hair and glasses. He was wearing the same pink shirt as Ashley with a nametag that said Justin and a pair of white pants.

"Hello, I'm Justin, I'll be the groomer taking care of your dog. And this must be her, Dolly right?" he asked, kneeling on the floor and petting Dolly who barked happily and liked at his face.

"That's right" Phil nodded.

"Well she's a beautiful little girl. Her coats so shiny and soft, you must be taking wonderful care of her" He smiled at Dolly, digging his fingers into her fur.

"Thank you" Phil replied, petting Dolly on the head.

"What do you want to have done with her today?" Justin asked, standing back up.

"Standard grooming and a trim" Phil replied, Justin nodded.

"Do you want her nails done? We can trim them a little" Justin asked.

"Yes, that would be nice" Phil nodded.

"Okay, well you just keep her collar and leash and I'll take her into the back and get her nice and pretty" Justin told them, taking a plain black leash that Ashley held out to him. Phil bent down and unhooked Dolly's collar, Justin hooking the black leash round her neck and leading her off.

"You can just take a seat over there while you wait" Ashley smiled pointing to the waiting area, decorated with potted plants and pink chairs.

"There is a lot of pink in this place" Clint commented.

"There is" Phil agreed, looking around at the white walls lined in a pale pink with shelves of darker pink hanging up with lines of products for sale.

"As long as Dolly doesn’t come back pink" Clint said, smiling when Phil chuckled slightly.

XXX

Dolly didn't come back pink, she came back clean and dry, fur shorter then it had been and claws trimmed down. She had a pink bow tied around her neck and seemed very pleased with herself, trotting along beside Justin head held high, and tail waving in the air.

"She was a terrific client, sat still and just let me bath her. Some splash and try to escape but she was perfectly still, even during the drying. She's one of the most well behaved dogs I've seen" Justin praised as Phil replaced her collar, clipping it so that it slid under the bow.

"Thank you" Phil said placing a kiss to the top of Dolly's head.

"I hope you'll come back again" Ashley smiled taking Phil's card from him and scanning it before handing it back and waiting as he typed in his pin. When Phil was done Ashley handed him a small white card decorated with roses in each corner with the salons name printed in curving pink letters that Phil tucked into his wallet.

"Thank you" Phil said again, walking out of the building, Clint following behind. Ashley tapped his shoulder before he could even make it out of the doors fully and handed him a small slip of paper with a number and her name written on it with a wink and seductive smile.

"She gave me her number" Clint announced, sliding into the passenger seat of Phil's cherry red car.

"Doesn't surprise me. You are a very attractive man,” Phil told him. 

"She gave me her number in front of my boyfriend. Who does that?" Clint asked, Phil just shrugged and pulled out of his parking space.


End file.
